


Annoying the Ascended

by LunaLateNight



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ascension, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLateNight/pseuds/LunaLateNight
Summary: At some point Daniel just started using Ascension as a cheap teleport. The Ancients hate it.Beta'ed by preciousanon
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Annoying the Ascended

“Dismissed. And close the door on your way out.”  
The officer who had just been cut off mid-sentence gaped for a moment but General O’Neill wasn’t looking at him anymore, he was digging a towel out of his lowest desk drawer.  
Smell of ozone filled the room as the door shut.  
“That seems abrupt. Not going to help your reputation much.”  
“Everyone knows I get cranky when you are missing and presumed dead.” Jack tossed the towel over. “I can hear the betting pool shifting the odds of your safe return from here. Siler will have a new car next week. If I didn’t know he bet on your safe return every time you vanished I’d have to investigate him for living beyond his means by now.”  
“That’s… huh. Touching?”  
“Man knows a good bet.”  
The smell of ozone intensified. A swirl of white light coalesced into an angry looking woman.  
“This is an abuse of the order of things! Ascension is a sacred state, not some cheap tool for your mortal convenience!”  
"He didn't break any of your rules. He didn't do anything with his power while Ascended except unAscend. Right, Daniel? Ascending is OK, unAscending is OK."  
“It’s not meant to be used like this! To cheat death and transport yourself across the galaxy just to resume your mortal life.”  
“I learned to Ascend. It is counter to your rules to stop me from Ascending if I can. Your main punishment is forcing someone back to the mortal plane anyway, so consider me punished.”  
“You didn’t learn it on your own! You had help.”  
“It’s true that I had help the first time. And the second time, for that matter. But I learned to do it by myself. Taking any action against me, as a mortal, regardless whether I have the ability to Ascend again is interference in the actions of lower beings.”  
“Maybe we’ll have to reconsider whether that rule really applies here.”  
“That would be interference of the sort you are so strongly against that you would let all life in this galaxy die rather than intervene.”  
“Ascension is not a tool to further your petty mortal goals!”  
“Is it really that you are so against my petty mortal goals of protecting the lives of everyone on the planet I saved from destruction? Or is it that few of you could do this if you wanted to?”  
Silence.  
“You object to humans or other mortals getting assistance to Ascend, but you carefully avoid mentioning that most of you had help. Your enlightenment was developed in a lab. And most of you couldn’t Ascend again without assistance if you had to, which is why forcing someone out of Ascension is such an effective punishment. We’ve been to Atlantis and seen some of the research. We’ve seen your time dilation fields. Your civilization used every trick you could think of to buy extra time and help one another Ascend. Good for you. But now it’s a crime for anyone else to get help--either to Ascend or simply to live?”  
"You are violating your own rules if you do anything to a lowly mortal who has not broken your law. I'm sure the whole galaxy would like to know if you plan to become hypocrites now because you feel offended by Daniel, when the suffering and death of countless billions of people over the years have not moved you to take action."  
“I will be speaking to the Others,” she said abruptly, vanishing in a swirl of white light that managed to look irritated.  
“That went well.”  
“I think you should always conduct interspecies negotiations in a towel.”  
“You could keep a T-shirt here too.”  
“Nah, where’s the fun in that? Besides, this way you can pretend people in the hall are staring because they like your nipples, not because you’ve been dead for 3 days.”

**Author's Note:**

> The author admits to just wanting to yell at the Ascended.


End file.
